stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
San Francisco Adventure
"San Francisco Adventure" is a filler episode of Stupid Mario Brothers, between the second and third seasons. Description Young, clean-shaven (No Mustache) Mario and Luigi, along with Ash the Pokemon Hunter, Track down Wario in the City of San Francisco. Overview The gang heads to San Francisco to stop Wario from selling Mario's stuffed Goomba, worth over $1,000.00. Synopsis ]] Mario, Luigi, and Ash arrive in San Francisco to look for Wario. Mario explains that, the day before, Wario stole Mario's stuffed Goomba from his room. When Mario discovered it was missing, he says he saw a card advertising the San Francisco bazaar. He assumes that Wario plans to sell the Goomba, which is apparently worth $1,000.00, there, then explains that they only have eleven hours before the bazaar opens. When Luigi asks about a plan, Mario says they will scout the most popular locations in the city, assuming that Wario will be at one of them. However, before they can begin their search, a lady shows up, and attempts to sell them beads. However, Mario, Luigi, and Ash reject her offer and leave. The lady is angry that they didn't purchase anything from her. Meanwhile, at the entrance to AT&T Park, Wario is waiting for the bazaar to open. While he is doing so, he says that he likes baseball, but prefers volleyball. The bead lady then shows up to Wario, asking him if he wants to purchase some beads. Wario rejects her offer, but then offers to sell the Goomba to her. The lady rejects his offer and once again tries to sell him her beads. Wario asks if they have The Golden Compass on them, but the bead lady informs him that they don't and that she thinks it was a terrible movie. Wario storms off, leaving the lady even more angry then before. In Chinatown, Mario, Luigi, and Ash have apparently had a bite to eat. Ash compliments the Chinese food they ate, but states that it gave him bad gas. Luigi says he doesn't like Chinese food, and asks if they can eat somewhere else to get the taste out of his mouth. Mario denies his request and reminds them of their mission since Ash forgot. Luigi then states that Mario is sensitive about his stuffed Goomba, having owned it since 1985; Ash then relates by stating he has owned Pikachu since the 1990's. They then leave to try and find Wario. Wario is outside Coit Tower, needing a place to hide from the bead lady. The lady then appears from somewhere behind him, and Wario runs away, with the lady chasing after him. Wario stops at a directory, desperate to find a place to hide, but the lady appears from behind it, and Wario runs off with the lady not too far behind. At Pier 39, Luigi reports to Mario that he has looked all over the pier and cannot find Wario. Ash then returns from the bathroom, stating that he isn't in there, either. However, they then hear what they think is someone screaming, and the three run off in that direction. Meanwhile, the lady is chasing Wario down Lombard Street. Mario, Luigi, and Ash are nearby, scouting the area, when Luigi spots Wario running away. The three then give chase with the bead lady. They chase him to the Golden Gate Bridge, though Mario, Luigi, and Ash have fallen behind the bead lady. Wario stops somewhere on the bridge, and the lady finally catches him. She tries to sell him beads, saying that he can do nothing, but Wario distracts her by supposedly pointing out John Cusack; the bead lady runs off to find him. However, when he turns around, he sees that Mario and his best friends have caught up, the former demanding the stuffed Goomba. However, Wario doesn't. They threaten to do something to him, but Wario still does not. Mario then states that Wario is forgetting something important, and when he asks what it is, Mario points out a pole nearby, and he snatches the Goomba out of Wario's hands when he runs off to look at it. Later, Mario, Luigi, and Ash are somewhere else, with Ash asking what the adventure had to do with the overall plot of the series. Mario then informs them that it didn't; it was simply filler between seasons two and three, and that it showed Wario screams like a girl. Luigi and Ash accept this explanation, and the three walk off. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * Wario * Ash Ketchum * Bead Lady Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Trivia * This was the 100th video posted on Richalvarez. Goofs * When the Bead Lady is on the Golden Gate Bridge, before Mario and Luigi appear, the viewer can see them in the reflection of her sunglasses. * Twice in the video, Ash yells, "Pokemon!". External links * Stupid Mario Brothers: San Francisco Adventure Category:Spin-Offs